Servant of evil
by PrimoGiotto5510
Summary: Tsuna is the kind, smart and responsible ruler, Giotto is the servant that obeys his every command. G27, hope you like it!


**Me: I was bored don't blame me...**

**Tsuna: You could've used the time to write more chapters...**

**Me: *pouts* But I got this inspiration and I wanna write the fanfic while the idea is still fresh...**

**Tsuna: But seriously, vocaloid?**

**Me: *glares* yeah, got a problem with it?**

**Tsuna: *sweatdrops* Uh... no?**

**Me: *smiles happily* good! I won't kill you, for now... **

**Tsuna: Hiieee... enjoy this oneshot and KHR doesn't belong to Kim-san**

**

* * *

**

_You're a princess, I'm a servant  
Destiny separated pitiful twins  
If it's for the sake of protecting you  
I'll even become evil_

_

* * *

_"Giotto nii-sama! Look what I found!" a brunette around the age of six ran towards a blonde boy about the age of ten. The brunette was dressed in a forest green coat that had black cuffs and collars, six black buttons prevented the coat from flying out, the brunette was wearing a white dress shirt that had a baby blue ribbon around the collar and frills on the sides of the aisle where silver buttons sat, while only two was visible because of the coat, complete with forest green shorts that just barely reached his knees, knee-length socks and brown penny-loafers.

The blonde smiled and stood up from the chair he was sitting on, before putting down his book, marking the page with a red maple leaf. The blonde boy was dressed in a white dress shirt that had ruffles streaming down to his stomach, black slacks and dress shoes completed his look. "What is it, Tsunayoshi?"

The brunette proudly showed Giotto what he had discovered; a tiny pink rock in the shape of a heart. "And look," Tsuna added excitedly, he took the sides of the heart and broke them apart, giving a part of the stone to his beloved brother.

Giotto smiled and dug his pockets, before pulling out two chains and threading the stones on each one. He placed one around his neck after putting the other around his brother. "There, now we both have pieces of each other's heart..." Giotto smiled, as he sat back down on his chair and Tsuna sat on his lap, snuggling his head into his chest. Tsuna soon fell asleep and Giotto chuckled as he twirled a strand of Tsuna's brown hair around his finger, "How cute..." Giotto muttered as he rested his left cheek on his left hand, "Sweet dreams, my beloved brother..." Giotto kissed Tsuna lightly on the head as he, too, started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

_Inside expectations we were born,  
We were blessed by the church bells,  
however for selfish adult reasons,  
Our supposed future together was ripped into two._

_

* * *

_"Giotto nii-sama!" Tsuna wailed as his brother was, once again, kicked in the stomach by men who covered their faces in bandages and wore black flowing cloaks. He struggled to free himself from the tight grip of the tall man wearing a black tuxedo and fedora with an orange bow wrapped around it, he succeeded and ran towards his beloved brother who was moaning in pain. "Giotto nii-sama? Giotto nii-sama, wake up please?" Tsuna begged as his caramel-brown eyes started to water while he shook his now-unconscious brother.

"T...sun...a..." Giotto croaked out before he fell unconscious, Tsuna's eyes widened and he stopped shaking his brother and turned to glare murderously at the man.

"What do you want from us?" Tsuna questioned angrily, he fisted up his coat and bit his lip to hold back his tears.

The man chose to remain silent for a moment before opening his mouth to answer, "The 'council' had decided that you shall be the next in line for the throne and not Giotto de Vongola..."

Tsuna stared at the man with a very shocked expression, "...Why?" Tsuna questioned further, he wanted to know why these people barged into his peaceful life, but more importantly, he wanted to know why they are hurting Giotto. "WHY?" Tsuna yelled as he felt his anger rise. The man just said nothing and aimed a black gun at the small brunette. "Why?" Tsuna asked, eyes pleading before he swayed a little and fell to the ground.

The man sighed frustratingly and took off his fedora to run a hand through his spiky black hair, a green lizard with eyes as sparkling as topaz crawled onto the hand and stared worryingly at the unconscious brunette. "I know Leon, I don't want this to happen too but we have to follow 'their' orders..." The hit man gritted his teeth as his bangs shadowed his eyes.

* * *

_Even if the whole world  
__became your enemy  
__I shall protect you so,  
__You just be there smiling_

_

* * *

_"Ouji-sama, where are you, Ouji-sama?" a maid's voice echoed through the busy halls of the castle as she searched for her charge. "Ouji-sama, you have to get dressed or else Mukuro-sama is going to be mad at you again..." The maid sighed as she proceeded to the gardens to look for the mischievous prince.

"Ouji-sama, may I ask why are you standing at the edge of the jetty?" A blonde man, about the age of twenty-two, bowed before the young boy who was staring absent-mindedly at the sea.

"Ne~ Giotto, I get this feeling that I'm forgetting something important..." the brunette whispered as the white coat danced among the wind. He was dressed in a white coat with yellow embroidering and a beige vest over a white dress shirt with a tie that resembled a tucked handkerchief. White sacks and beige penny loafers completed the outfit. The brunette was also wearing a pair of white gloves and a necklace made of a pink stone that resembled half of a heart and a rusty silver chain.

"I see... I deeply apologize for being so powerless..." Giotto held his right hand over his heart and bowed slightly, "Tsuna, my beloved Tsuna, why did you have to lose your memories?" Giotto thought sadly as he came up.

"Well... I hope it is nothing serious..." Tsuna giggled girlishly, today was his birthday, also the day he turned eighteen, an adult. Giotto smiled slightly as he saw no change in his brother, Tsuna was a responsible, kind and wise mafia boss for a young teen his age, but since ten years ago, he had lost his childhood memories due to amnesia. Giotto had taken up the offer of being his brother's servant to protect him although Gokudera Hayato, his brother's bodyguard has made it safe for Tsuna to be anywhere, even alone.

"I'll do anything to keep your smile on your beautiful face..." Giotto's eyes glanced sideways and he caught a glimpse of a moving shadow before it disappeared, he closed his eyes "Anything..." Giotto whispered softly.

* * *

_You're a princess, I'm a servant  
Destiny separated pitiful twins  
If it's for the sake of protecting you  
I'll even become evil_

_

* * *

_"Ah... Giotto-san, back from your mission?" my beloved brother asked, I smiled and nodded in reply. He smiled and tugged lightly at my right arm, "Can you come with me to the gardens? I want to have a snack there!" Ah, this is so like him, enjoying nature, I thought as he dragged me towards the kitchen and pushed me a silver tray.

"Um... Ouji-sama, may I ask why the gardens?" I asked, eyes full of hope that he might have recovered some memories about his childhood, however the smile on his face said otherwise.

"Hnnn... it feels very nostalgic there and it gives me a very warm feeling in my chest..." Tsuna brought a gloved hand towards his chest. "I want to savour the warm feeling before I go and meet the boss of the Milliefieore 'Family'..." Tsuna added, happily. I frowned, he noticed and smiled sadly, "It'll be okay... I promise that I'll make it back here, alive..." Tsuna pushed open the glass doors leading to the gardens where we used to play.

I faked a smile, it was the least I could do for Tsuna to leave with ease.

* * *

_When I went to a neighbouring country,  
I spotted a girl of green  
from that kind voice and smiling face  
__I fell in love at first sight..._

_

* * *

_"Oi, Giotto..." Gokudera scrowled as Giotto looked innocently at him.

"Yes?" Giotto asked, stopping his pacing for a moment before starting again.

"Can you please just sit down? Jyuudaime should be coming home any second now..." Gokudera smiled as he pictured a smiling brunette bursting through the doors of the mansion, announcing that the Milliefiore 'Family' had agreed on a peace treaty. Giotto still paced around the room, causing the smoker to pop a vein and snap, "Can you just sit down already?"

Giotto obeyed and stood up again to pace again. "Argh... This guy's hopelessly in love with Jyuudaime..." Gokudera mumbled to himself.

"Pardon?" Giotto raised an eyebrow, causing the bomber to sweatdrop.

"Uh... Dynamites are cool!" Gokudera exclaimed randomly.

* * *

_But if the princess wishes for the girl to be erased,  
I shall obey her commands  
But still, I wonder,  
__Why are tears falling?_

_

* * *

_

Two days later

"Why hasn't Jyuudaime returned yet... surely the meeting isn't that long right?" Gokudera pondered as he fidgeted with the end of his tie.

"Tsuna..." Giotto mumbled under his breath as he interwined his hands and prayed for his beloved brother's safety.

"Gokudera-san..." a female voice called, emotionlessly. Gokudera spun around and found two female figures standing by the doors. One was Haru and the other was Vongola's top spy, Sasagawa Kyoko.

"Yes?" Gokudera replied as he dreaded the news the two were about to reveal.

Kyoko swallowed and blinked back salty tears, while Haru just allowed the tears to fall endlessly. "Tsu-kun... got... killed by Byakuran..." Kyoko's bangs shadowed her caramel orbs as they started to fill with tears. Haru sunk to her knees and bawled like a five-year old child that had lost something very precious to him. Gokudera's eyes widened and he, too, sunk to his knees which suddenly felt so weak.

Giotto just stood there, shocked beyond words, he shook his head and smiled a nervous smile, "Please tell me this is a joke, Kyoko-san," Giotto begged, he was getting desperate, he didn't want to believe that his one and only kin and love has disappeared from the world forever. "Please, his my first and only love, he's strong so he can't be dead..." Giotto murmured silently as tears started to flow down his cheeks.

* * *

_You're a princess, I'm a servant  
Destiny separarted madly driven twins,  
"Today's snack is Brioche"  
You laugh a laugh that was ever-so innocent_

_

* * *

_

Giotto had never been the same after Tsuna's death, he killed mercilessly but never the innocent. He grew distant, blaming himself for not protecting his beloved sibling, Giotto would wake up drenched in cold sweat and gain fragments of a dream he dreaded.

Kyoko rarely smiled now and Haru replaced her smiling face with an emotionless one. Gokudera was always silent, on countrary to his old self which was always full of insults, praises or greetings (A/N: praises for Tsuna and insults and greetings for everybody...), Yamamoto was still the same as always except that his smile was fake and he was torn to shreds inside.

Lambo stopped pestering everybody and would always wake up, crying for Tsuna to read him a bedtime story. I-pin was less energetic and always had a smile so sad that anyone who caught a glimpse of her face would burst into tears. Hibari grew even more distant then ever before, Mukuro stopped visiting and Chrome stayed in her room, unable to accept the fact that the warm smile and forgiving arms are no longer there.

Ryouhei found boxing no longer interesting without Tsuna being his opponent and stopped saying "To the extreme". The Vongola family didn't know how much they needed Tsuna until his death and what was most tormenting is that he died with a smile that of an innocent toddlers.

* * *

_Before long this country will probably end,  
By the hands of angered citizens,  
Even if this is what we so rightfully deserve,  
I shall oppose to that_

_

* * *

_

One day, when Giotto was staring blankly at the sky, in the gardens, a cloud of pink smoke enveloped a fraction of the sky and a certain brunette fell from the sky.

Giotto's arms instinctively spread open and he caught the boy perfectly. His eyes widened at the sight infront of him, wild chocolate hair that could never be tamed, caramel eyes that stared at his face, peachy pink lips and a petite body that could have been easily mistaken for a girl. It was Thirteen year old Tsuna! Giotto's mouth dropped open as Tsuna blinked once, twice and thrice.

"Tsuna!" Giotto exclaimed as he broke into a smile that hasn't been seen for months. He embraced the brunette,earning a startled squeal from the teen. The brunette calmed himself down and hugged his brother back, Yamamoto and Gokudera walked into the garden and saw Tsuna hugging his older brother.

"Jyuu...daime..." Gokudera said softly, the first word he had spoken aloud since Tsuna's death. Yamamoto couldn't believe his eyes and smile genuinely for the first time in months.

"Tsuna-san/Tsu-kun!" Both girls screamed as the tackled Tsuna who held his arms wide for both of them.

"Sawada! You owe me a match of extreme fighting!" Ryouhei exclaimed as he smiled happily.

"..." Tsuna nodded, smiling. The guardians looked at him curiously, Gokudera was the one who voiced up their question.

"Jyuudaime, why aren't you speaking?" Gokudera asked, causing the said brunette to glance sideways.

"_**I lost my voice to Byakuran**_..." Tsuna said in sign language, "_**I'm Tsuna from another parallel world, I'm not Tsuna but at the same time, I am... I came to this world so as to get rid of Byakuran... he gave me some sort of poison that damaged my voicebox and made it permanently disabled.**_" Tsuna smiled sheepishly and touch his neck which was only then did the guardians see that there was a skull-like tattoo on the area where his voicebox should be.

* * *

_"Here, change into my clothes,"  
"Please wear this and escape immediately,"  
"Don't worry we're twins"  
"Surely no one will know the difference..."_

_

* * *

_

"Byakuran, you're the worst man alive, using Uni for your selfish deeds..." Tsuna's bangs shadowed his eyes giving Byakuran a not so comfortable feeling. "And for that, I SHALL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Tsuna yelled as blood trickled down from his lips and down his chin.

"Ahahahaha, Tsunayoshi-kun's so naive! I was only using 80% of my power all this time!" Tsuna's right hand faced Byakuran whilst his left hand faced the forest behind their dome of dying will flames. "And the poison shall make sure that you perish along with me!"

"Operation X..." Tsuna muttered as his contacts recognised the password.

"You're really very naive to the end, right Tsunayoshi?" Byakuran said madly as he laughed mainiacally.

Tsuna turned to Giotto and his friends and smiled, "I'm sorry, but I can't just let Yuni sacrifice herself, can I...?" Tsuna smiled one last time before he turned back to Byakuran.

"Tsuna/ Tsuna-san/Tsu-kun/ Jyuudaime/ Tsuna nii-san!" All his friends yelled as Tsuna's X-burner destroyed Byakuran and Tsuna evaporated into dying will flames.

"Sawada-san..." Yuni murmured as Tsuna's dying will flames got absorbed by the pacifiers. "Why? You should have allowed me to sacrifice myself not sacrifice yourself!" Yuni cried as she sunk to her knees, crying for the loss of her friend.

* * *

_I'm a princess, you're a fugitive  
Destiny separated sad twins  
If they say you are evil,  
Then I shall have the same blood flowing through_

_

* * *

_

"Byakuran's dead, so the milliefiore family shall belong to the Vongola now..." Tsuna declared as he signed paperwork and read the reports. "Giotto nii-san, could you finish up these paperwork?"

(A/N: Confused? This Tsuna is the real Tsuna that got switched with the Parallel world Tsuna, so he wasn't really destroyed, he still lives on and he recovered his memories!)

Giotto nodded silently as he smiled happily, he was glad that Tsunayoshi didn't die, he couldn't imagine life without the little brunette. "Tsuna, I have something to ask you..."

* * *

_Once upon a time,  
there was a kingdom of trechorous humanity,  
Ruler of the kingdom was,  
my very cute sibling_

_

* * *

_"Yes?" Tsuna innocently asked me as he tilted his head to one side making him look all the more innocent.

"I know you're my brother but-" Tsuna silenced me when he raised his hand.

"Giotto nii-san, didn't you know that we're not really blood related brothers?" Tsuna asked, smiling. "I found that you were adopted, my parents adopted you when you were a child so you probably don't remember, they kept it a secret from you since they didn't want you to get angry with them," Tsuna paused to catch his breath before he continued, "So now that you know this. you're free..." Tsuna smiled sadly as I stared at him, mouth slightly parted.

No words or any amount of vocabulary could describe how happy I was that night, it was ironic since I was supposed to be all depressed and all about Tsuna not being my real brother but that also meant that I could date him and not out of kindness or brotherly love too. I grinned widely and lunged at Tsuna, picking him up as easily as picking up a doll, and twirled him around, he clung on to me, slightly confused but I could see him blushing. He was my very cute sibling, now soon to be lover.

* * *

_Even if the whole world  
__became your enemy  
__I shall protect you so,  
__You just be somewhere smiling_

_

* * *

_"Tsuna I have only one thing to say to you and that is..." Giotto swallowed before he continued to say what he wanted to say eight years ago, "I...I love you..." Tsuna's chocolate brown eyes widened and peachy pink lips fell open, Tsuna was speechless, Giotto nii-san has the same feelings as me...? Tsuna thought happily as tears sprang to his eyes and flowed endlessly down his cheeks. "Tsuna! Are you alright?" Giotto asked anxiously, afraid that what he said might've hurt the small brunette.

Tsuna shook his head, "It's just that... I'm so happy that you feel the same way as me... " Tsuna wrapped his arms around the blonde teen's torso as he mumbled, "I love you too, Giotto..."

* * *

_"BANG!"_

_

* * *

_The blonde's eyes widened as the brunette's body hung limp in his arms. "Tsu...na...?" Giotto asked, as he shook the brunette's body, praying that the chocolate coloured orbs would be seen. The brunette's eyes remained closed, blood drooled out from the corners of the pale pink lips, red patches of warm liquid blossomed on the white dress shirt where the heart is. "Tsuna... TSUNA! WAKE UP! PLEASE! I... I still have so much to say... please just wake up..." Giotto desperately cried as he shook the brunette's body.

Giotto scanned the area and saw a Milliefiore member holding a gun, there was still smoke coming out from it, indicating that it was him who shot the Vongola Family's boss. Giotto's eyes switched from sky blue to fiery orange, tears slid down his porcelain face that was colored with a tint of pink a few minutes ago when the brunette was still alive.

"You're the one who did it right?" Giotto asked calmly despite his urge to go haywire on this particular man. The man nodded and a smug look that disgusted Giotto adorned his freckle-filled face. "Why?" Giotto's fists curled and uncurled themselves, indicating that he was resisting a very powerful urge to punch the man's face until it was unrecognizable.

"The Milliefiore family belongs to no one especially the Vongola!" The man smirked as he studied Tsuna's dead body like it was some sort of unknown alien species (A/N: Ugh... stupid sister letting me watch Sci-fi channels), "Heh~ he's actually quite cute when you look closely, too bad he's dead I could've raped him first, but still looks can be decieving~" The raven-haired man snickered, Giotto's patience snapped and he landed punch after punch on the man's body.

* * *

_You're a princess, I'm a servant  
Destiny separated pitiful twins  
If it's for the sake of protecting you  
I'll even become evil_

_

* * *

_"What the fuck did you kill him for?" (A/N: Ooh, first time using the 'F' word... -w-) Giotto screamed as he punched the raven-haired man over and over again.

"W-What are y-y-you s-s-so a-angry about?" The man croaked out, miraclously, (A/N: I'm surprised he can even speak 0w0) as Giotto paused to catch his breath, "He must've placed a spell over you! Y-yeah that's it! He placed a spell over you to make-" The man wasn't given the time to finish his sentence, Giotto had landed another punch in the man's cheek.

"Tsuna was a great man and he always will be! Stop badmouthing him as if he can't hear you!" Giotto screamed as he landed punches on the man's face, "Tsuna's the most innocent little brother I've ever had! He was my one-and-only love! He returned it and you killed him! Why? Just because he fucking said that the Milliefieore family belongs to the Vongola!" Giotto's punches slowed and the man was barely breathing.

Nosaru happened to pass by when he saw Tsuna's dead body on the stone bench, his eyes widened and he looked right to see Giotto stopping a punch just before the man's face. "Oi! Giotto! What's the Vongola boss's body doing here?" Nosaru exclaimed as Giotto rose and the dying will flame flickered out. "Don't tell me his dead?" Nosaru stared in disbelief at the lifeless body and glared at the White-spell member of the Milliefieore 'Family'. "No way, he can't die now... Princess will be too sad!" Nosaru cried as tears started to fill his eyes. He was indebted to the young Vongola, he had sacrificed his life in order to save Uni, whilst he and Tazaru stood helplessly at the side of the dome.

Giotto's bangs shadowed his eyes as he carried the now-cold body of the tenth generation of the Vongola 'Family'.

* * *

_If we could be reborn,  
I want to be with you again at that time._

_

* * *

_

"Tsuna... I love you so please wait for me okay?" Giotto said, a sad smile adorned his face as he caressed the soft cheek of his beloved.

A small breeze flew in from the small church window and stoked Giotto's cheek before disappearing into Tsuna's pale lips, "Nnngh..." Giotto's eyes widened as Tsuna's chocolate colored eyes flickered open and his now-peachy lips curved into a small smile as the creamy white complexion and warmth returned to the cold hands of the tenth generation of the Vongola Family. "I'm back, Giotto..." Tsuna's voice was husky and slightly softer than usual but to Giotto it was beautiful.

Tears flowed endlessly as Giotto embraced the young boss, causing the brunette to blush.

The bullet had hit his heart but luckily for Tsuna it was an afterlife bullet (A/N: No such bullet... I made it up...). It allows the person to experience death for one day so they would be prepared for death itself, of course it was a forbidden bullet and Tsuna had never heard of it until now.

* * *

A few years later

* * *

"Tsuna... Will you marry me?" Giotto asked as he knelt on one knee and produced a black velvet box from his pocket.

Tsuna smiled shyly and nodded happily, before Giotto slipped the ring nto Tsuna's middle finger. Giotto twirled Tsuna around and around, until Tsuna begged him to stop as it was making him both nauseus and dizzy.

A few months later, Giotto and Tsuna got married and they lived happily every after...

* * *

_The end_


End file.
